Terra's Silver Stars Will Shine brightly
by adriant
Summary: all about kuja and asia, kuja is sent to destroy the planet gaia, and ends up falling in love with a girl who lives there!


"Darkness beyond twilight,crimson beyond blood that flows,grant me  
thy power in my unworthy hands,  
release the force,power,release the light!Dragon Spirit!"The large wave of destruction blew  
the tree to nothing.Kuja coughed at the debris and looked at Garland for his praise.Garland  
nodded his head and continued to look uninterested.5 Year old Kuja looked back at his shoes.  
"Can I go play?"Kuja closed his eyes."Garland shooed him away to the house to clean up and go  
play.Kuja scuttled towards his senseis house and called,"Sensei!Garland said I can play!"A thin,  
tall figured woman walked out of another room,golden curls coiled into braids."You must clean  
yourself up first,master kuja,you know the orders."Kuja nodded and climbed onto the stool.  
The lady ran the water in the tub gently placing the plug in the hole.Kuja watched her downcast  
violet eyes as she smiled."Kuja,get undressed and hop in."The lady inquired.Kuja longed for her  
to tickle him,to love him like a real mother would.But,her and him both knew that was   
unnessesary.She was a sensei,he was her master,she couldn't love him.Correction,she could not  
'love' at all,she was a genome,and genome's didn't feel.Kuja sighed.As she left the room,first  
flashing him a smile-which he didn't return,he got undressed and slid in the tub.Then,grabbing  
the scrub brush, he started scrubbing his soft pale baby skin.Kuja did not play in the bath,he  
did not own anything to play with.He quickly finished scrubbing and applied a small ammount  
of shampoo in his pale hand.He sighed,suddenly hearing Garlands voice as he came into the   
house.He quickly brought his hands up to his wet silver hair and scrubbed.After scrubbing he  
held his breath and went under water and swished his head arround.Then, reaching his air limit,  
he splashed upwards,wetting the walls with tiny droplets of water.Kuja held onto the side of the  
bath to steady himself and brought himself to his feet.He reached over to the wall and felt his  
way to the towels.He gently pulled one off of the shelf and dried his face.He opened his ice blue  
eyes that peeked through silver lashes.He slowly stepped out of the bath and onto the now wet  
stone floor.He wrapped himself in the white towel and tiptoed to his room.At his room he   
shrugged off his towel and pulled out the normal must wear genome costume,a pair of blue-ish  
silver pants,a small blue-ish silver shirt and a black long sleeved shirt to go under.He slipped  
into them and walked out of the room with a lost pride.His sad ice blue eyes wandering to the  
face of garland.He politly bowed his head and repeated:"Welcome Master Garland,"Kuja  
awaited further instructions."You may be excused,"Garlands voice of sorrow swept Kuja out the  
door.Kuja's icy eyes scanned the area.The usual quiet array of houses,the sorrow of it all.The  
blue aura of every step.The cobble stone pathway around the community of Bran Bal.In the middle  
lies the hated pool of life.The blue glowed from the center.If he could just-a familiar called  
Kuja from behind.Of course it was familiar,all genomes voices were the same."Master Kuja,"  
The genome inquired,"Do you wish to 'play'?"The being said it as if he didn't know what it meant.  
"No,not now 'genome'"He replied rudely."I prefer to be alone right now."He mused;alone,I always  
am anyway.He nodded to the genome and walked away down the path that led out of Bran Bal.  
He hated Garland but at the same time pitied him.The man was bitter from being created and  
chosen to live in eternity of watching the vessels.The genome's were the vessels.He once heard,  
that the original people of Terra were asleep and will awaken when the time is right,to destroy  
the planet Gaia.He half heartedly faced the sky,which had the red planet of Gaia.He hated that  
planet,not that he had ever been there,just that he was created to destroy it.He hated it because  
he was jealous.Those people had souls.He had been the only Genome born with a soul,and he  
hated it.If every one had a soul it would be better,he needed someone to share his soul with.  
  
The 15 year old Kuja ran out of his quarters,crystalline tears streaming down his pale   
cheeks.He ran to his usual spot,the rocky cliff.How could he?How could he do this to me?  
Had I not been good enough?He had done what Kuja had feared,created another."Was I that  
imperfect to fulfill my mission?I tried my best,I just couldn't..."Kuja fell to his knees and sobbed,  
letting held up tears flow.He had made another soulful genome.His name was Zidane.a far more  
royal name than his.His eyes,still blurred from tears fell upon the planet Gaia.I know,"I'll get him,  
get him good."Kuja stood on his feet and smirked,tears slowly stopping.  
  
The baby wailed."Shut up!"Kuja spat."Keep it down dumb baby!"He pulled his black hood over  
his silver hair.The baby didn't even turn silver yet.It still wailed helplessly as he ran out of the  
house swiftly."Stupid creature-!Nothing will save you!"He shook it and it piped down into lower  
hicupping sobs.A tear slipped from Kuja's eye.He blinked the others back and continued running  
out of Bran Bal.He tripped over a jagged rock and a large slash across the left side of his face.  
He ignored the slash and looked up at the baby that was lying on the ground,his white blankets  
falling off.It was squirming that showed it was alive.Kuja sat on his knees and crawled over to  
the baby as blood on the blanket caught his eyes.It was just Kuja's blood,thank god."I'm sorry  
little brat,I hate you and wan't you to die.That means I have to kill you."The babies emerald   
eyes flashed unawarness and looked at kuja's eyes.Tears streamed down Kuja's face.So young,so  
confused.Kuja blinked back the tears and scooped up the baby as he swiftly stood on his feet.  
The baby once again cried.He covered its face in blankets and place it on a large rock.Kuja  
walked alittle ways holding his head,wondering what he was getting himself into.The babies  
whines gave him a headache.He saw a large rock.Kuja pulled it into his arms and hauled it over  
to the baby.He rose it over his head and smirked."This is for you Garland!"He readied his aim to   
the baby.Suddenly,the blanket blew away from Zidane's face.His deep emerald eyes showed  
sad youth.Kuja lowered the rock and cried.His cries scared the baby.Zidane started to wail along  
with Kuja.Kuja fell to his haunches and hung his head.He fell onto his back,his head just missing  
the jagged rock from before.He opened his tear filled eyes.The planet Gaia invaded his vision.  
"That's it!"Kuja sat up and wiped tears from his cheek with his sleeve.He looked at the sleeping  
baby and smirked.A maniac laugh rose in his throat.He let himself go.He was now,Kuja The  
Maniac.He rose to his feet and swiftly scooped up the baby,waking it ever so much."Come  
whiny little idiot,I'll show you who's boss.You won't be destroying Gaia,I will.And you along with  
it!"Kuja ran towards the red pool of Gaia."Darkness beyond twilight,crimson beyond blood that  
flows,grant me thy power in my unworthy hands,power,release the light!  
DRAGON SPIRIT!"Kuja tossed the child all the  
way to Gaia.His cat-like fangs glistened.He swished his silver tail around and Spun to the  
bloody mess.Had he bled that much?He felt the scar on his face.He frowned.It wen't from his  
forhead to the middle of his cheek.He was lucky,it didn't blind him on his left side completly.  
He sighed bringing his hand to his side.He sat on the rock the baby once lay.He thought for a  
while.Then,he looked up at the planet of Gaia and saluted to the baby."Later"Then he stood and  
walked towards the cliff to cry.  
  
"Zidane is gone!?"Garland enragefully burst.Now he had to wait another hundred years to make  
another.Thats right Kuja is really 115.Time is way faster in Terra and the inhabitants take longer  
to develope."I could always do it."Garland spun around to see Kuja lean against the door frame.  
There was an alien air about him Garland noted."Kuja,I have told you,"Garland halted as Kuja  
waved the comment away."Yes but,surely,you don't wan't to wait another 100 years or so?"Kuja  
walked past Garland and eyed the crib."Maybe even longer,200 or so?"Kuja paused shifting  
his gaze from the crib to Garlands eyes.He was met with confused silence."He has to be at least  
100 to destroy a whole planet."Kuja flicked his silver bangs from his eyes and cocked an eyebrow.  
The hair fell in his eyes once again obscuring his vision.Garland realized the fact and moaned.  
"Than I guess you will have to do."Kuja flinched inwardly at the dissapointment in Garland's  
voice.Kuja flashed his fangs and slowly walked towards the door."Oh and Kuja,"Kuja stopped at  
the door and spun aroung to meet Garlands glare."I trust you don't know anything about the  
loss of Zidane?"Garland's voice had a strange suspicion that Kuja ignored.Kuja bowed smirking.  
"Of course not Garland."His sarcastic tone flew past the elders thoughts.Kuja then stepped out,  
muttering,"Sore Wa himitsu Desu."Garland noted the scar on Kuja's face.  
  
Kuja smugly walked into the gates of green out his eye caught a female  
cougar cross.She was evidently enraged that he was destroying her world.He could tell she had  
been in Terra for a short time.Her hair was just starting to turn silver.The glass dolphin on her  
necklace flashed in his vision.He closed his sensitive eyes from the light and fell to his knees.  
Just as he was warping to Gaia he saw her face was showing pure hatred towards him and Terra.  
He wanted to tell her he hated Terra aswell.Within a blink of an eye he was in Gaia.  
His smile was of pure evil.He stepped out of the secret warp room and thought,'time to hit the   
beach!' He lay on a towel relaxing after finally being out of Terra.It was so different here.His  
eyes needed to adjust to all of the new colors.  
A familiar voice almost made Kuja drop his ice cream."Kuja!What do you think your doing!?Your  
not on a vacation!"Kuja looked around for the owner of the voice.He Dropped his ice cream.And  
it was cold!Kuja jumped up and down."cold cold cold!"He wiped it off of his stomach and   
continued searching."Who are you?"A sigh was heard.Kuja's eye caught a mirror.He looked at his  
face and touched his scar.He had never seen a mirror before.Suddenly the face turned old and  
ugly."I'm ugly!"He stepped back.Then he brought himself back together and looked back into  
the mirror.The annoyed face of Garland was there."Good its just you."Kuja sighed in releif.  
"Kuja what are you doing!You should be destroying the world not relaxing!this is serious!"Kuja  
smashed the mirror in and walked away.Next he decided to see what they sell in the stores.He  
waited for a noble to give money to a poor street person and mugged him.Then he stole from  
the street dweller.He walked up to the sign and found he couldn't read."Oh great,"Kuja walked  
into the store and was instantly welcomed with confetti and a big banner saying 'you are our  
100th customer!' In fear and confusment,Kuja used a powerful fire attack.He redeemed himself  
by scuttling out.He squinted into the light and realized he could read.He read a sign that said  
Lindblum.That must be the city he was in.He turned around a few corners until he reached a really  
strange contraption.It said,Lindblum air taxi.He shrugged and hopped in,taking him to the gates  
of Lindblum.He looked at the sky to see if Terra was visible.Nope.Only a very very bright planet.  
Kuja sheilded his eyes."Geez,I'd hate to live there."  
"Don't stare at the sun boy,you'll wreck your eyes.Kuja looked at an older man."Oh?And how so?"  
Kuja smirked seeing spots."The sun is an eternal blaze,it will never go out.And if it did,we'd all  
die.No light,no warmth."Kuja looked at the sun again,sheilding his eyes."All would die huh?"Kuja  
smirked and used his most powerful ice and water spell he could.They both dissapeared into  
the sky."You crazy boy!Did you see that!?"Kuja cocked an eyebrow."See what?"He looked at the  
man once again."They evaporated right on the sun's shield!"Kuja's eyebrows raised."Shield you  
say?"The old man chuckled."Guess you didn't eh?Told you not to stare at the sun too long."  
Kuja walked out of the gates confused.He saw large air ships fly over head.Then he remembered  
that Garland had given him an air ship!He didn't know how to get,where or what Alexandria was  
but thats where is was.It was called the 'Red Rose'.He shrugged and hopped on an air cab to  
get to another city.  
He had reached the place called Alexandria.Kuja stumbled out of the cab tripping over the  
people of the city half blind from staring at the sun.He tripped and tumbled into a fountain of  
blue water.Kuja lept up and screamed."Thats cold!"A few people laughed and some looked up  
from their work.Kuja shivered and bumped into a young lady."Oh uh,I'm sorry miss,I was just,Here  
let me help,"He picked up the books she had just dropped.At the same time they grabbed the   
same book.He felt her warm touch."Oh your so cold!...and...wet."She held his hand with both  
of hers.He looked at his face.She saw the paleness of his face and his unusual icy blue eyes.  
"Oh dear,you look...unusual..."He looked at her flushed cheeks and red hair."You are unusual  
aswell."He rudely shot back.He shook his head swiftly."I mean,have we met?"He added quickly.  
He looked at her angry green eyes."Not sure."She slapped him and left her books on the ground  
walking away.Kuja stood and went to dry off somewhere.  
He was walking down the streets when  
he met the word 'bar'.The word of his dreams he later found out.He was clearly out of it.  
He was sitting on a stool at the main bar ready to order another."I heard Brahne want's to take  
over the world."A drunk inquired behind him.Kuja listened half heartedly as he took a sip of  
his alchohol."Yeah,and if she did,someone could destroy her and the world."Kuja spun around  
and faced the two drunks."I overheard your little conversation and was wondering if this Brahne  
needed any right hand man?"The drunks exchanged evil looks and nodded.Kuja smiled and  
hopped off of the stool,suddenly seeing double.He stumbled onto an unusual character.A short  
man with a pointie hat.He realized he had made those with Garland way back when.They were  
good fighters!  
"Yes,Queen Brahne,I believe I may be able to help you take over the world,with,no price."Queen  
Brahne thought.She looked much like those creatures they call humans."And how do you intend  
to do this,small man?"Kuja spat on her crimson carpet,half consciously reciting a dragon spirit  
spell."Well,I have a powerful military force of Black Mages,Oh big one."He smirked and bowed.  
"Black Mages...well I guess if their is no price..."She trailed off."And about that beautiful daughter  
of yours..."Kuja immitated her by trailing off."She has the demonic summoning powers?"Kuja  
asked,a retorical question of course.He was dismissed.He spun around to meet the suprised  
gaze of Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th.She ran down the hall and into another room.Kuja smiled  
Brushed the hair from his eyes and walked out of the castle.  
"Hey young man,"An auctioneer called over to Kuja.Kuja looked over his drink and raised his   
eyebrows."You must be Kuja,the Queen told me to give you this,"He handed him a letter and  
walked off.Kuja opened the letter to see nothing but messy hand writing.He held it close to his  
face to make out what it said.A smaller note fell out.He picked it up.The writing was so tiny he   
couldn't read it.He continued to read the letter."Wan't some help?"A man asked offering his help.  
Kuja crossed his arms."I can see it just fine."The man chuckled,"No it's the castle's writing,it's  
very.....unique..."The man offered his help again.Kuja finally gave in and shoved it in the man's  
face."It says you are invited to a ball"The man handed it back to Kuja.Kuja wipped it out of the  
man's hand."Your welcome."The man crossed his arms."Yes Thank You."Kuja smiled nicely,not  
the evil smirk from before.  
Kuja dressed in his normal attire,a silver sweater and baggy black jeans.He watched as the   
dancers graced the marble floor.He scanned the crowd over and stopped at a cougar cross.He   
had seen her before,but where?He was lost in thought until she was right infront of him.He  
noticed the group was talking to her and him.She was wearing a white dress with gold trim.  
It was strapless and not so frilly,not compared to princess Garnets dress.He felt a hard glare  
from her and all around him.He looked up and realized he was staring at her dress.He smiled  
at her.She returned it.The dolphin on her necklace was made of glass.It flashed when he looked  
at it.She covered it with her hand as he looked."So,what is your name,young lady?"Kuja asked  
nervously."Asia Carter,and yours?"Kuja decided not to make a big scene."K-Kuja..."Asia seemed  
to be waiting for something."And your last name?"She pressed on knowing he didn't have one.  
His heart started beating faster.His eyes looked into hers.She tried to be nice and smile,but  
couldn't.He loved everything about her.From her cat like smile to her emerald eyes.He smiled  
dreaming of them together."Hello?"Asia cocked an eyebrow.Kuja snapped out of his reverie.  
"Your wanted on Gaia."She teased,"The Queen is calling,"Kuja looked at the throne.The Queen  
was not calling him.Asia laughed nervously."Figure of speech okay?"Her calm gaze snapped  
to a balcony."Wanna go up there and talk?"Asia asked already walking towards it.Kuja nodded  
but didn't budge."Terra-Talk"She added.Kuja ran up to her.  
"So,what are you doing out of Terra anyways Asia?"Asia sighed and looked at the starry sky.  
"To stop you."Kuja looked at her face."Why?"He looked at the sky."You wan't to destroy earth."  
"Yes and?"Asia snapped her eyes to his."I was born here duh!"Kuja slapped his forehead.  
"Oh yeah"Asia rolled her eyes."You see that?"She pointed to a lighted up pond far away.  
"See what?"Kuja searched."That!"She stretched her white gloved arm farther."I don't see anything"  
Kuja added."That!"She pulled him closer to her."Now you see it?"He didn't."Love makes you blind"  
Kuja added,he was so love struck."Urgh,go get your eyes checked."She pushed him away.She  
walked back to the main room.Kuja shrugged and followed.  
Kuja scanned the array of humans once again.His eye caught a window with a theatre ship  
and fireworks.A play,must be going on.He half heartedly counted that a majority of the people  
were watching.Kuja just waved it away and looked for Asia.He found her,sitting at a table alone.  
Kuja's icy gaze scanned her figure,stopping at the dolphin necklace.He worked up the nerv to  
ask if he could sit with her.She nodded and continued watching the play with severe interest.  
"What is playing?"Kuja brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled at her."Oh,um,Lord Avon's  
I wan't to be your canary."Asia seemed to snap out of interest in the play and looked at Kuja.  
"Hm,an odd play isn't it?"Kuja remembered how the princess gets killed at the end.Asia nodded  
thinking of how evil King Leo was to not let his daughter choose her love.Kuja's irritated gaze  
was caught be Asia,he was eyeing her dolphin necklace."A gift,of my race.I,am the last..."She   
squeezed it in her hand."There are lots of cougar crosses.."Kuja paused as he saw a tear slip  
down her cheek."No,not cougar cross,Cetra,The Cetra are-"A large crash was heard.The two  
looked towards the source.The theatre ship was leaving!Asia noted that Queen Brahne was  
sending chains to hold it back.She ran to the coats room and grabbed her cougar staff."What's  
she think she's doing!?"Kuja used an ice spell on the fire balls shot towards the ship."The  
princess is on board!"Asia pointed out."Oh geez,who cares!?"Kuja watched her sand an angry  
bomb towards the ship.He gave up,and let them handle it.Asia gave up aswell,tugging on his  
sleeve."Lets go..."He nodded.  
Kuja wished they hadn't parted.He barely remembered how she looked.He remembered her  
dolphin necklace and that was all.Kuja sighed and stepped into the holy grounds-the bar."Hey  
Kuja,heard you wimped out of that theatre ship battle eh?"One drunk greeted.Kuja dismissed  
him with the wave of his hand and sat down.He looked to his left and saw a beautiful lady.She  
was a cougar cross.Oh and a pretty necklace!"Kuja?"Her soft voice made Kuja remember her,  
"Asia?"He raised his eyebrows."What are 'you' doing here?"He looked at her pink clothing.  
"What?Can't a girl have some fun?"She poked fun,"Actually,pubs are a prime source of information!"  
Kuja nodded and ordered a drink."So,what are you doing in Gaia?"Kuja took a sip of his drink.  
"To stop you,remember?"Kuja realized he had already asked that question earlier."It seems you  
didn't recognize me,bad memory?"Kuja shook his head."No,the spell I recited last night was a  
amnesia sleep spell."Asia nodded swishing around the ice cube in her empty glass.Kuja blinked  
back dizziness.Asia noticed it."Something wrong?"Asia heard a crash.She and Kuja both looked  
at the doorway-"monsters"They both added together.Kuja winced,'I wish I didn't have to do this'  
He ran out and saw 2 Mus.Not that hard."I'll just blast them with a-  
Deep within the earth,below where grass grows,beyond where time flows,EARTH CHALLENGE!"  
A large upward blast of ground made the Mu's moan and fall dead."Kuja,behind you!-  
starless sky,songless bird,make the hatred before me come to an end,HOLY CHANCE!"Asia   
unleashed powerful blasts of light and the Behemoth behind Kuja vanished.Kuja smirked and  
stood on his feet."You know Holy Chance?"He suspicously scanned her over."Your stronger than  
you look,Asia Carter,"Asia rolled her eyes."Whatever Kuja,"Kuja walked over to her and smiled.  
"Always catch your enemy offguard,it works every time."Kuja's smile widened."See?"He put his  
finger on his mouth and then on hers."AAAH!"Asia jumped into the air.Kuja laughed and kissed  
her deeply.Asia squirmed but was suddenly deeply intranced in his kiss.Then,coming back to  
her senses,she pushed him away."Whats wrong?Hey-I got the Red Rose today,wanna go?"Asia  
pouted,she soon enough agreed,seeing as she had never been on an airship before,and she  
would watch her back if he tried to do anything funny.  
"Oh look!It's Treno!"Asia pointed to the place far off in the distance.Kuja couldn't see.Funny,he  
shrugged."Where?"Asia shooked her head,"Your just not Cetra."Kuja sighed and smiled.Asia  
continued to stare out the window."Oh dear-whats that?!"She pointed to an object."What?I don't  
see anything."Asia noticed it get closer-wait,that was Mognet Central!"Now you see it!?"She   
ducked as they crashed into the building that was 50 times the size of the airship.Kuja tried to  
stop the airship,but it was too late.And everything went black.  
  
"Yes,and we are VERY sorry Mrs.Kupo,It was that 'BRAIN DEAD' Kuja's fault..."Asia  
apoligized to all of the moogles at mognet central."Oh yeah Lolli-pop-princess?"Kuja  
stuck his tongue out at her."Kupo!"Mrs.Kupo rushed the two off of her property,promising  
that if they leave she will forgive them completly.  
"Did you mean it...?"Kuja caught up to Asia,who was speed walking."Mean what?"  
Asia looked at the destroyed half of Mognet central."That I am brain dead?"Kuja  
stopped along with Asia to look at the saved airship."No Kuja...."Asia sighed.  
"Lets just leave this hole...."Kuja nodded and followed her into the airship.  
  
"So,we are sleeping HERE tonight?"Asia asked again,"Yes,and the washroom is over there  
if you need it,"Kuja pointed over to the left hallway.Asia nodded and looked at Kuja  
in confusion,"but...wasn't that.....the bedroom?"Asia scratched the back of her head.  
"No,not THAT!"Kuja pointed over to the right hallway."So THATS the washroom?"Asia  
arched her silver brow."NO NO NO!!!Thats the washroom!"Kuja pointed to the left  
hallway."Oooooh okay!So THATS the bedroom!"She pointed to the right hallway.  
"Yeeeeeessss thaaaaaaatttsssss iiiiit...."He sighed and walked onto the upper floor.  
Asia walked over to the washroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
Kuja put the airship into still mode and walked over to the bathroom.He opened the   
door and was met with Asia with a towel wrapped around her figure quickly."KUJA!"  
She growled with the pink fuzzy towel around her in haste."I didn't see anything!"Kuja  
slowly slammed the door behind him with a smile across his face.  
  
"Hey Asia,look what I got!"Kuja bounced over to Asia like a happy puppy."Its a parcel  
for you!"Kuja pushed the large box over to Asia."Wow,and I was only with you for 4  
hours!I feel popular!"She said sarcastically.Asia tore it opened with a straight look on  
her face.Suddenly she burst into a smile.She hugged the small scaled object."Aw Kuja,  
isn't he CUTE!?"Asia almost squished the thing.She revealed the silver bundle to Kuja  
and SilverDragon,Kuja's large 100 ton dragon.and it was....a small....silver dragon......  
Asia hugged it again."I'll call it babysilver!"She smiled."And he'll share a room with ME!"  
Kuja cursed to himself and thought 'better luck next time.....'.  
  
Kuja had an overall fun day with Asia SilverDragon and BabySilver.But now it was un-fun  
time.Kuja thought of what to do.It was night time and Asia was brushing her teeth  
with BabySilver.Kuja thought again.....and again.He finally slowly crept from the left  
hallway,to the right.Then into the red room and under the bed.Asia finally came into  
the room with BabySilver.BS smelled Kuja and growled,as Asia put him on the bed she  
laughed,"Hey whats wrong little guy?"And got into her pajamas.After she put her  
PJs on Kuja was thanking his brain for giving him that thought.  
  
In the morning Asia got up,got dressed,and started to make breakfast.Kuja,however,  
fell asleep under her bed and was apparently sleeping in.When Asia looked in Kuja's  
room to see if he was there,she thought 'hmmmm'.And when Asia wen't into Asia's room  
to see if he was there,Kuja's head wen't 'boooooom'.Asia got so mad that she locked Kuja  
in her room.She landed the airship in Lindblum and stormed out.Kuja pulled himself  
off of the ground and slowly stumbled over to the door.He held his head and put his  
right hand on the door nob.He twisted.It didn't.He pulled,it pushed.He pushed...well...  
you get it."You're kidding...."He said to himself as he tugged on the door once more.Kuja  
sighed and looked over at the dresser with a built in mirror.He walked over to the  
dresser and looked at all of the misc. things that she had there.He opened a drawer  
and pulled out a few 'under garmants' and threw them around."What am I doing...?"  
Kuja said rather motion sickly.He lay on Asia's bed looking out the skylights. 


End file.
